harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Ross
Malcolm Ross (portrayed by Chris Gauthier) is a groomsman. He's a big, boisterous guy who not only brings his own beer to a party, but he brews it himself. Malcolm is trying to start up a business to mass-produce his microbrew, Sacred Turtle. His friends are very supportive emotionally, but lack the funds to finance his endeavor. His inability to raise capital has put a lot of stress on Malcolm, and made him desperate enough to do things his friends would never suspect. In Episode 4, he and the other groomsmen discover Marty Dunn's suitcase of money in Hunter Jennings' boat. Having gone bankrupt and desperate for cash, he persuades the group to take the suitcase (and accidently sinks the boat when his gun goes off, putting a leak in it). Paranoid, his friends eventually change their minds, and task Joel Booth with hiding the money in the woods. As he goes off to do so, Malcolm follows him, hoping to change his mind, but accidently causes Booth's death, when he unintentionally shoots himself in the leg with his gun and bursts an artery. Malcolm, although guilt-ridden over the death of his friend, still takes the money and lies about Booth's disappearance after burying his body. He becomes more paranoid and guilty over the course of the series (compounded when Thomas Wellington dies and everyone realizes there's a killer on the island), and finally confesses everything to Danny and Sully after they discover the cash in his backpack. The former punches him in anger and accuses him of killing Booth for money. Danny tells him they are going to report everything to the sherriff and recover Booth's body. After breaking down in tears, Malcolm finally decides to get rid of the money and heads down to the incinerator to do so. Death While burning the money, Malcolm is pulled offscreen and chopped to bits by the killer, later revealed to be Henry Dunn. His head and limbs are then thrown into the incinerator in a deleted scene considered "unsuitable for television". Trivia *In Episode 8, while on the hunt for Madison, Cal discovers Malcolm's skull in the incinerator, but confirms to the horrified group that it is not Madison's due to it not being the skull of a child, though he doesn't know it's Malcolm's either. *In a twist of irony, it was revealed that Marty had intended to give his money-filled suitcase to Malcolm all along. *Malcolm seems to have a crush on Trish. In the final episode, during his cameo in the video montage, he says, "Henry, Trish, so happy you're getting married! You guys look great together. (Expression and voice turns bitter) Probably not as good as Trish and I... *In a deleted scene from Episode 2, Malcolm fell into a pit trap, most likely set up by Cole Harkin and was later pulled out by Beth, he does bring this up though not directly when he goes with the others to find Cal in the episode. *It is shown in Episode 5 that the Killer, possibly John Wakefield used the Candlewick Inn rooms to use as points to rest/plan, as Malcolm's room is seen by him with muddy footprints and his shower was left on. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters